


“You won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Isis just needs a drink and finds so much more, PWP, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: A lonely night in the bar give Isis an opportunity she never thought possible, one she takes whole-heartedly.
Relationships: Mai Valentine/Vivian Wong/Isis Ishtar
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	“You won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

It was a relatively slow night at the bar, most of the tourists either fast asleep or of doing _things_ , the piano playing in the background as she swirled her glass around, the wine sloshing around as she does so.

The bartender leaves the glasses he’s been working on, making sure there weren’t any mark in them, as he goes to his customer, leaving her to her thoughts.

Trish left last night, or the woman who calls herself Trish. She always knew that it was a fake name, but as for her actual one…

It doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. But… there was something about the other woman that drew her eye, the sheen of green that makes up her hair, the glint in her garnet eyes as she finds an artifact, or dates a particularly old set of bones.

She… she didn’t know what to make of it for the longest time, just a way of keeping a woman who knows too much about the secrets of the tombkeepers who seems to always be a step ahead, just out of reach…

But with the Pharaoh’s return, and more importantly, _who_ brought his return, she got a better idea. Especially when she found them kissing and felt jealous, not of either of them, but their freedom and ability to express those feelings, to find one another, to give the proverbial middle finger to proper decorum and love who they want.

She had dreamed of her and Trish like that, kissing with such abandon. A dream that would never come true. A dream that will just stay a dream because it’s a world where she wasn’t part of the tombkeepers, where Trish was a normal person rather than… whatever she is, and the world was kinder to those who express such desires.

A ding brings her out of her thoughts, two women coming to the bar, the one with bun trying to cheer the blond up, with the both of them sitting a few seats away from her.

She turns back to her drink, swirling it around as she tries to ignore the two of them.

“Chi-ah, you really need to work on your “brood and sip” technique,” the woman in black buns said, head turned towards her, her cinnamon eyes sparkling.

“I’m… sorry?”

“Well,” she started, moving the rest of her body, giving her a view of the… talent she has, “Your eyes were on us when we came in, which, you know, I get, but as soon as we sat close, you went to go brood in your drink.”

She… Isis turns away, not wanting to talk to someone who see through her so easily.

“Sooo, who are you thinking of? An ex? Bad day at work? Family? Your crush not liking you?”

Her eyes widen at that last one, because it’s too close to the truth.

“Viv, not everyone wants a therapy session from a random stranger,” the blond interrupted, bringing their drinks over, with the brunette leaning back as she gulps it down in one gulp.

“But she looks so sad,” Viv shots back, ordering another drink from the annoyed bartender.

“I… thank you, but I have yet to get your names,” she said, trying to form some distance form these two, these two attractive, gregarious women who somehow came over and tried to cheer her up from her ungrateful ass.

“Oh, sorry, I’m Vivian Wong; duelist, actress, martial artist, and master of many arts, including the more _sensational_. And this is Mai Valentine, a gambling grump with gumption,” she greeted with a grin, with Mai giving her a play punch.

“Isis. Isis Ishtar,” she nods, feeling lighter at the words for reason.

They then eased into an easy repartee with each other, glasses piling up as the night went on, talking about nothing and everything, with her time with them soothing over the scars of her heart. It should have been no surprise she found herself in their hotel room, naked with the two foreigners in an equally undressed state, a state she would have never thought herself to be but grateful for it all the same.

“Am-“ she muttered, trying to breath, to figure out if this is real, “am I dreaming?”

The other two women stared at her before staring at each other, and laughed, not in a cutting way, but as if she was joking.

“Oh, Oh no, hun, you won’t be getting any sleep tonight. Not if we have anything to say about it,” she said with a teasing smile before going on the offensive the two of them ravishing the other’s mouth. Vivian, in the meanwhile, was putting some sort of harness on, the rest of her skin lay bare, as she tightens the straps into place, making sure the dildo is secure before joining them, putting on a bright yellow condom on the phallic object for good measure.

She then found herself sucking on the false cock as Mai ate her out, her own dick in a dark purple condom of its own. Every action filling in some dark empty place that she never knew she had, a hole she had for so long filled with desire and acknowledgment and other emotions she doesn’t want to think about. Not now.

Soon she was deep in a whirlwind of lust, kisses and sucking and touches that made her head spin. And even when she slipped out to get her barring, she was sucked back in, at the sight of Vivian taking Mai with a fresh new condom on her fake dick. And as the night goes on she becomes bolder and bolder, with her even using one of the unused dildos to turn Mai into a blushing mess.

They only stopped when Ra shown through the hotel curtains, proving the two of the right on their promise.

She no doubt slept through the rest of the day, judging by the moon peeking from the windows. She slowly sits up from the bed, achy and tired and _oh so satisfied_.

Neither of them were there. That was expected.

After all, it’s not like they knew each other all that much.

She gingerly gets out of bed, trying to ignore that dull ache at the thought, when she spotted it. a sheet of paper, two names and some information on there, a sweet note to accommodate it.

She smiles as tears fall on the words, as she tries to stop the sobs from escaping her mouth.


End file.
